finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Shawna Engels
Shawna Engels was a character in the novel Final Destination: Dead Man's Hand. She was a survivor of the Merlin's Tower elevator accident and was the girlfriend of Warren Ackerman, a police officer. After feeding her cats A-Rod and Jolly in the morning, Shawna grabbed some of her boyfriend's clothing and headed off for work as a dancer for Merlin's Tower's Magipalooza! performance. She absolutely loathed large felines that were used in the show, such as tiger, leopards, etc., and had to work around them everyday. Later that same day Shawna had lunch with her boyfriend and complained to him about how the lead dancer Dorrie Yungbluth was being such an asshole, but Ackerman quickly figured out that she was only blaming Dorrie because she was deathly afraid of the cats. He reassured her that she was in no danger (especially with the professional trainers Uriel and Olivier handling them) and he jokingly told her should one ever bother her again, to tell them her boyfriend's a cop. The speech didn't help very much when Ackerman left the diner, and after paying the bill, she agreed that the two should spend some time together at Merlin's Tower. That evening Shawna was on the verge of no longer performing after the leash on one of the panthers' collars broke, and almost charged towards her. However, with the help of Andy, she was able to get back on stage. Unfortunately, during the dinner with Ackerman, he never got around to discussing with her his current case (which involved the death of a child) and he simply conforted her a majority of the time. As they were leaving the hotel in an elevator, one of the occupants, Allie Goodwin-Gaines began to freak out after having a premonition of the elevator crashing to the ground and killing everyone inside. As Allie and her husband storm out, with Ackerman and Shawna and a gambler behind them, they wait on the floor until they hear a loud commotion and see the elevator crash like she predicted. Shawna and the others were later interrogated by Special Agent Hotz before being transported from the police station by a patrol van. Ackerman wound up confessing to Shawna about the child murderer case he was working on shortly before a traffic light haphazardly swung through the van, killing the driver and injuring some of the survivors. Allie quickly stopped the van before it crashed into a tanker and exploded. Shawna later returned to the tower after leaving the hospital, and learned that the tower would be closed for a few weeks. Shawna was the first survivor of the Merlin's Tower accident to die. Death As Shawna began to leave Merlin's Tower, she saw a thousand-dollar chip on the ground and bent down to pick it up. Suddenly, a Jaguar prize car in a rotating display comes rolling down and increase its acceleration. Before she can do anything, the car slams into Shawna, breaking several of her ribs. Trying to climb onto the hood of the car, Shawna Engels' foot gets caught and mangled by the tire, which drags her down just as the car rams her into a jumbo slot machine. The coin distributor of the damaged machine is driven through the back of Shawna's skull and out her mouth, which begins dispensing thousand-dollar chips, as bystanders look on in fascination and horror. Signs/Clues * Shawna almost died in the patrol van when the driver was killed by a traffic light and the van went out of control, almost crashing into a tank truck before Allie managed to activate the brakes. * While wandering through the nearly empty casino, Shawna notices how eerily quiet it is, like a church or graveyard. * Before her death, Shawna was carrying a Hello Kitty backpack. * Along with the backpack, Shawna also had a Hello Kitty shirt on. * The car that killed Shawna was a Jaguar Limited Edition, ironic, considering her hatred of big cats. * All the survivors of the Merlin's Tower accident died out of order. Why this happened is unclear. Category: Ran over Category: Deceased Category: Characters Category: Merlin's Tower Employees Category: Dead Man's Hand characters Category: Final Destination: Dead Man's Hand Category:Impaled Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Merlin's Tower Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:First Survivor to Die